The invention relates to a motor vehicle transmission control for operating a motor vehicle transmission including a control unit for actuating a clutch for the release of a toothed engagement of transmission components.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,769,523 B2 discloses a motor vehicle transmission control device which comprises a means for making and/or releasing an engagement of a toothing of a motor vehicle transmission. Furthermore, the motor vehicle transmission control device has a control unit for actuating a clutch, the clutch being suitable for transmitting a torque to a first component of the toothing. The control unit is intended, by suitable programming, for briefly adjusting the clutch, for the purpose of releasing a tooth-on-tooth position of the toothing, into at least one stored desired clutch position in which the clutch transmits a low torque pulse to the first component of the toothing. For this purpose, the control unit increases the desired clutch position in steps until the clutch engages and until the tooth-on-tooth position is released.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a device, by means of which a tooth-on-tooth position of a component engagement toothing of a transmission can be released particularly quickly and without any losses of comfort.